1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a packet data processing apparatus in a packet data communication system, and more particularly to a packet data processing apparatus which processes packet data in a packet data serving node.
2. Related Art
In general, “packet data communication system” is a general name for communication systems in which packet data are transmitted and received between a transmitting side and a receiving side. Packet data communication systems can be classified into wire packet data communication systems utilizing a wire network and mobile packet data communication systems utilizing a wireless network. Each of the mobile packet data communication systems requires a Wireless Access Gateway (WAG) for connection between a Mobile Station (MS) and the Internet network.
I have found that a packet data communication system may be improved when the performance of a Wireless Access Gateway is improved. Exemplars of recent efforts in the arts relating to packet data communication are disclosed, for example, in Request for Comments (RFC) 1662 entitled PPP in HDLC-like Framing dated July 1994 edited by W. Simpson, U.S. Pat. No. 6,529,527 to Chen et al., entitled METHOD AND APPARATUS FOR CARRYING PACKETIZED VOICE AND DATA IN WIRELESS COMMUNICATION NETWORKS, issued on Mar. 4, 2003, U.S. Pat. No. 6,510,166 to McClary, entitled STUFFING FILTER MECHANISM FOR DATA TRANSMISSION SIGNALS, issued on Jan. 21, 2003, U.S. Pat. No. 6,490,268 to Lee et al., entitled METHOD OF PROVIDING BURST TIMING FOR HIGH-SPEED DATA TRANSMISSION INA BASE STATION TRANSCEIVER SYSTEM OF A MOBILE COMMUNICATION SYSTEM, issued on Dec. 3, 2002, and U.S. Pat. No. 6,205,142 to Vallee, entitled INVERSE MULTIPLEXING OF DIGITAL DATA, issued on Mar. 20, 2001. While these contemporary efforts contain merit, it is my observation that further improvements can also be contemplated.